Anticipated Serendipity
by KeedaxEmry
Summary: Sequel to Falling Away. Axel's POV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story contains yaoi. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

~KeedaxEmry

I don't know how it began. The night just seemed to slip around me, comfortable and familiar. There was something about it that made me feel like I was the only person in the world—but not in a lonely sense. The silence, the stillness, the cool air were all my drugs. It gave me time to think, time to sort things out, while, simultaneously, I could let my mind go blank. The stars would blink their welcome, the trees would quiver in my presence. Hell, the real reason I liked these moonlit strolls was less about this and more about the fact that I could get away from things. Away from people who got on my nerves. Which was all of them. Well, I guess I can't say that anymore; lately, I haven't been doing this as much, even though everyone has become used to and actually accepts the fact that I am rarely home until past midnight. But right now, nothing I can do will calm the rage inside of me. My thoughts are going back to that moment, and I am biting my tongue to impede a string of obscenities. After all this time, and I _still_ can't forget it. The surprised look on his face, the weak explanations offered; they're burned into my memory and live to serve as a weakness, something to pull me back down. But now there's something worse. Because what could be worse? Roxas, the one person who matters, doesn't trust me, and, not only that, he's hurting. It's obvious. The way he hides it, whatever it is, digs another knife into my chest. Each time he abruptly changes the subject, and whenever I see panic cross his face, I want to break down.

"Roxas, please."

I would take his hand. He would realize my feelings.

"Axel…"

Leaning forward, I can see the way his eyes are searching me. Looking for what, I can never tell.

Before I can do anything else, the daydream vanishes without a trace, and I'm left with reality.

"I can't."

XxXxXxX

This is perfect, I thought, gathering the little pile of sticks even closer together and pulling a lighter out of my pocket. I crouched down further, ready to stare into the flames and let the heat wave onto my arms, when I heard footsteps. Damnit.

The mini fire was quickly stamped out, and I ducked under a nearby bush. This spot, on the west side of the high school, was usually safe. Besides this was better than going to my English class….even if leaves were tickling my face while my legs moaned in pure agony.

"I think I smell smoke," I heard a woman say.

No, no, no, no, walk the other way!

"Um, look over there," came a girl's voice.

I tensed, my muscles aching.

"Axel? Stop hiding," the woman sighed.

"Hey, Mrs. Grant," I gave a nervous chuckle, standing up and grinning. At least my legs felt better at the movement. "I suppose that wasn't a very good hiding spot, huh?"

Mrs. Grant, our current principal and a person I know far too well, narrowed her eyes at me. The girl with her was one of those student council types I hate, with ironed clothes and a heavy backpack. She gave me a weird look, and Mrs. Grant didn't have to give me further instructions. I kicked at the dirt to further disguise my "campground" and followed them back inside of that hellhole people call Rockwood High School.

"You aren't to a very good start, Mr. Vantwellez," she began her usual lecture after we sat down in her office.

"Yes, ma'am," I said for the hundredth time in the past few weeks.

"You are only a freshman," she leaned forward with a serious look on her face, as if that would somehow hammer the idea into my head better, "so you still have plenty of time to turn this around."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're bright, attractive, charismatic. The world is at your beck and call, if," she jabbed her finger at me, "and only if you apply yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm serious," she smiled. "You really could do anything you want, Axel." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, sitting back again, which made the fabric of her shirt stretch taunt against her chest.

Wow, she's being awfully flirtatious for someone who is about to suspend me. If I was straight, I'd be all over her. She's in her twenties, and wears tight business suits at all times. Her brown hair is sleek and shiny, curling down to her shoulders. This is…what? Her second year here? For the most part, she seems capable, considering she hasn't let me off the hook once.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I know your life hasn't been….well, easy," she said gently. "But you have learned lessons that takes others years and years to learn because of what you've been through."

I flinched involuntarily. "Yes, ma'am."

She shuffled the papers on her desk. "You're record isn't what it should be."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Vantwellez," she snapped, probably annoyed at my repetitive, robotic responses, "don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

I shrugged.

"You do want to graduate, don't you?"

Then, because of how desperate she looked, how sincere she was about helping me get back on the right track, I said, "I guess."

"Right now, that isn't going to happen. You have to attend classes. You have to do your work. You have to improve your GPA. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I guess I understand."

"Then why aren't you doing that?"

"I don't care."

"I know, and that's why I'm giving you an assignment."

"An assignment….like _homework_?"

"Five things you love. You can hand it into me Monday morning."

It's Friday so… "I'm not suspended?"

"No, Mr. Vantwellez." She gave me a smile again, but this one was bitter. "It defies your punishment."

"What do I have to do exactly?"

"Give me a list of five things you love, with explanations. To prove, if nothing else, that there is something you care about. Because with the way you're acting, it looks like you don't."

That's because it's true; I don't give a damn.

"Yes, ma'am," I said instead.

"I really don't understand this….well, I guess you can go back to class now."

And I was looking forward to going home.

I stood up and had almost escaped when she added, "And give me that lighter before you go."

I handed it over without a word, even though I was cursing her to hell for taking my last one…after taking the other twenty I had stored up.

I strolled back to class, considering what would happen to me if I "forgot" about this little assignment. The teacher completely ignored me as I slouched into my seat. Like usual.

"Hey, Zexy, what did I miss?"

Zexion, who was sitting to my left, frowned. "Don't call me that. And you won't do it anyway, so I doubt me wasting my time telling you will be worth it."

"But you wasted more time saying all of that," I pointed out.

"Be quiet, Axel, I am trying to read." He shook his book towards me mockingly, and bent over it.

"Boringgggg!" I whined.

He ignored me, but I could tell by the way his face darkened that he was getting pretty annoyed. I've known him for years, so I can…well, I can read him like a book. I laughed at my own pun, and the teacher decided to tell me to shut up.

"Thanks for paying attention to me now…" I muttered.

"Read chapters eleven to nineteen," the teacher barked, slamming The Scarlet Letter on my desk, fully knowing I lost my copy already.

"Eight chapters?"

"Yes. And there will be a test tomorrow on the material."

"It just gets better, doesn't it?"

I opened it, and commenced with staring at the letters while thinking about what I was going to do once I could get out of this place. Which basically meant: hang out with Demyx and find a new lighter ASAP.

"Zexion…Zexion," I whispered, peeking at him out of the corner of my eye. "You want to go downtown with me and Demyx?"

"No."

"It will be the greatest experience ever."

"I have my reservations, and for obvious reasons."

"I worry about you, sitting in your dark room all night, reading."

"Which is why my vocabulary is better than yours."

"Don't be an emo."

"Please shut up, Axel, you'll get us in trouble."

"I'm always in trouble."

"Wonder why," he muttered crossly.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were suppose to."

"Is it me, or are you grumpier than usual?"

"Axel," he growled, "do you think that Pearl is a product of sin or nature?"

"Well, hmm, pearls are made from oysters…or clams? So nature," I grinned. "Who's Pearl? Your girlfriend?"

"Have you read any of this?" His voice dropped even lower because the teacher seemed to be glaring in our direction, as the rest of the class either bowed over their books like good children or pretended that they weren't discussing weekend plans.

I paused. "Yes."

"Really?" he asked flatly.

"Yes. Just now, I read the word minister."

"Leave me alone, Axel."

I looked over at him, and to my surprise, he seemed awfully upset. Unless I was mistaken, there were tears forming in his eyes, and he was staring at his hands, frozen. Shit, what did I do?

"Zexion? Are you ok? I'll shut up if you want me to," I said, trying to disguise my concern.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

So I spent the rest of the day zoning my lessons out and trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Once the final bell had rung, I practically bolted outside, leaving everything in my locker of course.

Freedom at last! I took a deep breath, the cool air immediately making this whole Zexion situation fade. I looped through the parking lot, ducking my head and putting ear buds in, assuming that Saix was too busy with errands to give me a ride home. Usually I would meet up with Demyx first, but at lunch he texted me, saying that he was staying at the school until six to work on some project. Which really doesn't make sense considering he's as lazy as me, if not more. But whatever, it just gave me more time to do things he doesn't "approve of."

I smirked, turning my music up. I was almost a block away, when I heard some weird noise. I paused, pulling an ear bud out.

"Are you deaf?"

Saix had pulled up next to me, obviously angry. Which wasn't new, so I wasn't exactly fazed.

"Hi to you too." I hopped into the passenger seat.

He yanked on the steering wheel harshly, cutting someone off and speeding away. God, I thought, everyone is pissy today.

"There's a new girl."

"Oh? Fascinating."

"Xemnas wants you to show her around."

"Why me?" I groaned. "Make Xaldin do it!"

"Because," he growled, "it only makes sense that a punk would be comfortable around a punk."

What a tactical way of putting it. "What about Zexion?"

"You're doing it."

"I had a horrible day."

"I don't care."

"I don't feel like it."

"I still don't care."

"You're an asshole."

"So you've told me." He actually grinned, enjoying how irritated I was getting.

We were already home; he told me to get out, and I glared at him to show that I did not appreciate this, which only made him laugh.

"Have fun!" He waved sarcastically, and drove away.

"He's leaving me here?" I stood there for a second, playing with the cord connected to my ipod by twisting it between my fingers, looking up at the house.

Then I sighed and went inside to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed were the scars. They were old obviously, from the way they were faded and only slightly darker than her skin. But one of them couldn't help but drawn my attention. It zigzagged at the collar of her shirt, from her shoulder to her collarbone, and I couldn't help but wonder how she got it. Images of knives and other sharp objects were chased from my mind when she snapped, "Stop staring, pervert."

I averted my eyes quickly. "I'm Axel."

"Larxene."

"Well…" I said awkwardly. "You've met Xemnas already?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Then he left me here."

I could tell by the way she looked around at the plasma TV and fireplace that she was uncomfortable. She was wearing a pink tank top and dark jeans, her blonde hair neatly combed. "Ok," I continued, "lesson one: the entire house is like this."

She gave me a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Xemnas is just your typical rich guy. You know the story, right?"

"What, that he started this orphanage for us poor souls?" She rolled her eyes. "Seems like he's trying to look good if you ask me."

"That's what I thought," I laughed. Her smile did not escape my notice; I couldn't help thinking that I was doing a good job so far. "And don't call it an orphanage, or he'll get upset."

"Whatever, that's what it is."

"Pretty much."

"Are there, like, rules?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Only kind of. I should give you the grand tour first."

"Ok."

I lead her quickly, not even bothering to show her the more extravagant rooms like the library, because I didn't want her to be overwhelmed. She met the cook, Xaldin, and the bartender, Luxord (who was passed out drunk…if that counts as meeting someone).

In the end, we went upstairs. "Wow," she said, looking at the line of closed doors. I pointed to the third door on the right.

"That's my room."

"Which one's mine?"

"Any," I shrugged. "Just not mine, or Zexion's or Demyx's." I showed her their rooms, and then knocked on last door. "Zexion! Meet Larxene!"

Silence.

I cursed under my breath. "Open the door!"

"Maybe he's not here," she said uncertainly.

"He's always here. Step back."

She looked alarmed but did what I said. I jiggled the door handle, explaining over my shoulder that he recently had a lock installed. I got to work, quickly picking it and throwing the door open.

"Are you sure that's ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her over.

She took in the dark room, her eyes drifting over the squat bed in the corner, to the band posters on the walls. I was stepping in, confused with a, "He really isn't here" when I heard a screech befitting a child. Then I was tackled and I landed flat on my back with a red-faced Zexion on top of me.

"Hello," I said cheerfully.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he snapped.

I saw Demyx standing in the doorway, grinning sheepishly while Larxene stood off to the side, probably scared out of her mind. "Hey Dem!"

"Hi Axel!" he greeted just as happily.

I pushed the angry Zexion off of me, and we both stood up. He clearly wanted to kill me, but the situation was pretty much diffused when Larxene said, "I think I'd rather live on the streets."

She tried to escape, but Demyx stood in her way. "Who might you be?" He bowed, pretending to be formal. "Demyx, at your service."

"This is Larxene," I supplied.

"Ahh charmed." He took her hand and was about to kiss it, when I stopped him by pushing him away rather forcefully.

"Hey, hey, watch it," I chuckled.

"My bad," he laughed. "I forgot, he's protective," he pretended to whisper to Larxene.

"Oh," she said, lost.

"Are we still going downtown?" I asked Demyx, momentarily forgetting about her.

"If you want."

"Can you all get out of my room?"

We turned towards Zexion, who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Nooo, you haven't welcomed Larxene yet," Demyx whined.

Zexion sighed. "Welcome to hell."

"This isn't hell!"

"Seems like it to me."

"Are you guys in high school?" Larxene asked uncertainly.

"Axel is a freshman."

"I'm a freshman too," she smiled meekly at me.

"I'm still in eighth grade," Demyx said sadly.

"You see this guy?" I put Zexion in a brief headlock that he quickly squirmed out of. "He's in seventh, but he's freakishly smart, so he's in some of my classes! Goes up to the high school every day, don't ya?"

"Ignore his repugnant behaviors," Zexion said darkly.

"What does that mean?" Demyx and I asked at the same time, which, naturally, made us burst out laughing.

"Um, how long have you guys been living here?"

"On and off for years," I put in.

Demyx nodded, then she turned towards Zexion who said simply, "Forever."

"We're like brothers!" Demyx exclaimed.

Zexion snorted. "As if."

"That's sick," I snickered.

"You know what I mean."

"So, Larxene, did you need to bring your stuff up?" I asked.

She fidgeted. "I don't have anything."

"Oh," I said at a loss for words.

"That means Saix will take you on a shopping spree!" Demyx grinned. "You'll get anything your little heart desires."

"Once again I am forced to ask," Zexion drawled, "can you all get out of my room?"

"Of course, Zexy," I stuck my tongue out at him. Out in the hall, I gave Larxene hurried instructions, basically telling her that she could choose a room, etc, and then I grabbed Demyx and we made our way downtown.

XxXxX

The sidewalks were fairly deserted as the sun began to drop out of the sky, lengthening the shadows and creating an odd calm. I shoved my hands in my pockets, a to-do list running in my mind.

1. Get a lighter!

2. Grab a bite to eat.

3. Maybe drag Demyx into an alleyway...ha ha...

4. Check out that new bar that opened up

5. If Demyx lets me

6. Lighter!

7. Go to FYE and browse the music section

8. Go for a walk...

I watched a woman wearing a petticoat rush by, her arms full of books and papers. Once she disappeared, we were alone again. Alone, surrounded by concrete, and the harsh smell of pollution. I smiled despite myself—I had my reasons for turning down this desolate street.

Demyx gave me a confused look as I stopped. "What?"

"Nothing," I purred.

I took a step forward. He took a step back. "Axel," he said in warning, "not here."

"Why not?"

His eyes flitted to the side nervously. "We're in public."

"There's no one here."

"There's—"

I pounced, cutting him off. Instead of kissing me back, he shoved me back as hard as he could. I stumbled, but caught myself, something tingling painfully in my chest.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily.

"Someone could see," he muttered.

"That never stopped you before!"

What am I getting so worked up over? My emotions was jolting and clashing with each other—fury, hurt, confusion—as he stared at his feet, putting on a blank mask to prevent me from understanding any of this.

"Dem?"

"I just didn't want anyone seeing, ok?" he suddenly snapped.

"O-Ok, jeez," I said, knowing that he was blatantly lying to me. Knowing that I was going to be taking my long route that night, because this wasn't going to escape my thoughts for a second.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand.

We went back to the main road where there was a long line of cars and busy shops. He, of course, let go of me, and we resumed our walk in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, what did you think of Larxene?" I asked finally.

He shrugged. "She's going to feel out of place."

"As the only girl?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Oh, yeah, guess what happened this morning."

"What?"

"I got caught ditching again."

"Axel," he groaned.

"I know, I know. Next time, I'll make sure I don't get caught."

"That's not what I was saying!"

"Really? 'Cause I was sure—"

He bumped his shoulder against mine playfully. "You're hopeless."

"Why, thank you, Dem."

"At least you'll have time to sleep."

"She didn't suspend me."

"She didn't?"

"No," I frowned, "she gave me _homework_."

"That sucks," he laughed. "What do you have to do?"

"Write about five things I love."

He paused for a moment, then said seriously, "Do you love me, Axel?"

I glanced at him, shivering as the wind picked up. It was getting darker, and we somehow ended up standing there, facing each other. I felt like I was at the climax of a story—as if this was the turning point, and within seconds, my entire life would be flipped upside down. Maybe it was because of how weird the day had been. Because of how Demyx seemed...distant? I guess that was the right word. The question itself was absurd! In the time we had been going out, which was going on four months, I had already said the words "I love you." So why did he need to be reassured? When he was the one pushing me away! Pushing me away through not only through his actions, but through his words as well! Avoiding me, saying uncharacteristic things. My walks were tormented with these thoughts, worrying about what was going on with him, and where we were going. If I was completely honest, I would have known. The signs were there. But Demyx was my everything, and I wasn't about to throw it away.

So I said, "Of course I do."

I expected something—anything—but all he said was, "Then write about me!" with that goofy smile on his face.

We kept walking, and I felt pretty stupid. "I don't think she'd approve."

"Maybe it'll scare her!"

"Yeah, maybe," I sighed. "What else should I write?"

I followed Demyx into an instrument store—we both play guitar. "Music?"

"True."

"And sleep."

"Yep."

"And food," he kept listing, now bowing in and out of aisle, momentarily disappearing from sight. "And weekends! She'd like that one, right?" He reappeared, holding a red electric guitar. "This has you written all over it."

"Hell yeah it does."

I took it from him carefully, admiring it from every angle. "You don't want to know how much it costs."

"I'm sure I don't," I said flatly, handing it back to him.

"Did I name enough?" he asked as we headed back outside.

"I think so."

"Sweet."

"Oh I have to get a new lighter."

He shot me a dirty look. "Why?"

"She took mine…"

"You know that smoking…"

I proceeded to zone out his lecture on the hazards of the drug, mostly thinking about how I wanted a cigarette. When he finally finished, I asked, "Did you forget that it was _you_ who got me to start in the first place?"

"Well...yeah...but!"

"So why are you suddenly against it?"

"No reason," he muttered. "I just realized how bad it is for you."

"And you didn't know that before?"

"Nope."

"Ok, whatever, Dem."

"So, please, quit!" he begged.

"Ok, ok," I said quickly. "Just stop bothering me about it."

"That means you can't buy a lighter," he declared, sounding proud of himself.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Is too."

"No, it isn't! I use lighters for other things too!"

"Things that get you in trouble…"

"Shut up."

"I'm trying to help you."

I sighed. "Yeah I know."

"We should get home soon," he said even though it wasn't that late.

I agreed.

In the dead of night, I had a new lighter in my pocket and was headed to nowhere in particular.


End file.
